


When The Moon Hits Your Eye...

by a7r0p0s



Series: Pizza Pie Love [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pizza Delivery Driver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7r0p0s/pseuds/a7r0p0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a pizza delivery driver that receives an interesting request in the "Special Instructions" section of the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Hits Your Eye...

**Author's Note:**

> Done for BlackBirdBaroness on tumblr.  
> I'm actual trash and this is so terrible, gomen.

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he grabbed the insulated bag that held the two pizzas - One was a simple but classic deep dish pepperoni, but the other was a vegan's actual worst nightmare: stuffed crust, extra sauce, extra cheese, double sausage, double pepperoni, double bacon, double ham, canadian bacon, and anchovies. The pizzas, however, weren't what exasperated him. No, this wasn't even that unusual of an order. He'd delivered to frat houses before, orders somewhere along the line of “but how much meat can you put on it before your boss will make you stop?”.

No, it was the instructions that came with the order that irked him. Nothing he had a problem doing, necessarily, but he was sick of these frickin' teenage girls and their antics.

He approached the door, pressing the doorbell once before stepping back to wait. Only a few moments passed before the door swung open and he was greeted with an amiable “Hey, what's up?”

Chuck stared for a few moments, slightly stunned.

“Oh shit... you _are_ really pretty.” He only realized he had vocalized this when the man that had opened the door paused from where he was reaching for his money and was now gawking bemusedly back at Chuck.

“... Thank you?”

Chuck blushed like mad, and he felt his skin burning like hellfire. He prayed that the flames of it would consume him, lest he bear this shame any longer.

“No, I... I just, you said to... it says to... to call you pretty, and I just-” He stumbles over his words and trails off, exasperated, and wondering how mad his boss would get if he just left the pizzas in the bag here and left immediately, never to return again.

Raleigh looked confused for only a moment before a look of utter and complete annoyance washed over his face. He turned into the house and yelled.

“God _dammit_ , Yancy!” The answer to which was only muffled laughter from a room away. “Look, I'm sorry, my brother's an asshole.” He shrugged with an apologetic smile, then handed over a wad of bills. "There, that should cover it all, plus a tip." Chuck took the money, still burning with embarrassment but managing (somehow) to count effectively.

“Uh, this is like twenty more dollars than you needed to give me, here.” He handed back a twenty, which Raleigh studied for a moment before snatching and then the pizzas back inside, gesturing for Chuck to wait a moment.. He came out from the kitchen again, and stuffed the bill in Chuck's shirt pocket, then patted it, grinning.

“I just gave you that back, I can't take a tip that big.” Chuck looked

“Yeah, but it's Yancy's money, so I really don't give a shit.” He chuckled and stepped back inside. “And, just so you know, you're really cute too. Thanks for the pizza.” He winked and closed the door before Chuck could respond, so Chuck just stood there dumbly for a while as his brain rebooted before turning and shuffling back to his car. He got in the seat and sat for a few more moments, then remembered his tip and pulled it out, but there was a small scrap of paper attached to the twenty with a paperclip. A phone number was scrawled across it in purple pen, as well as a particularly joyful smiley face.

He didn't even attempt to hold back his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't pieced it together, the special instruction was "Tell me I'm pretty."


End file.
